Washroom Fun
by Kyo-Tsukino
Summary: Alfred needs Arthur to do something for him during lunch. They do it in the school washroom. Warnings are inside. Contains guy x guy content, don't like then don't read please. Reviews are strongly appreciated. Rated M to be safe.


**Hello! This is my first time writing some USUK. If you plan on reviewing, please don't be too harsh. Some harshness is appreciated though. I'm sorry if it isn't what you're use to. I just went straight to the point.**

**Warnings: guy x guy content and blowjob**

**With nothing else to say, enjoy! Or not, which ever works for you.**

* * *

During the lunch hour, Alfred had found a way to drag Arthur, his sexy British boyfriend, to the school washroom. Once they entered, Alfred turned around and captured Arthur's lips in a kiss. Pulling away, Arthur whispered into Alfred's ear, "What do you want, Alfred?" seductively, as he guided Alfred to the sink. Alfred stopped, backed up onto the sink counter.

He wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and said, "I want a blowjob." straight to the point. Arthur's lips curled slightly as he knelt down, facing Alfred's bulge. The older blond used his teeth to pull the zipper down. The younger pushed the hem of his plaid uniform pants down, Arthur helping. Arthur brought his index and middle finger, moving them in a circular motion on Alfred's clothed erection. Whimpers escaped the usually flamboyant blond, making all the blood go down south of the older. Arthur licked his lips, the sounds he enjoyed most of all.

"Arthurrr, hurry uppp" whined Alfred, thrusting his hips. "Alright, alright." Arthur said, stopping his teasing. Arthur slipped the red, blue and white boxer down, up to Alfred's knees. Alfred's stiff cock stood upright, tip looked at the above average penis, still wondering how his own penis isn't as large, even though he was older.

Dismissing the thought, the Brit wrapped his hand around the base, licking the weeping tip. A quiet moan hinted him to go on, which he gladly did. Lapping up all the pre-cum, Arthur lowered his head more, dragging his tongue from the base to the tip and inserting the head of Alfred's penis into his mouth. Alfred's hand found it's way into Arthur's blond locks, urging him to swallow more.

For Alfred, the teasing could have pushed him over the edge, but that would not have satisfied him. Alfred would have to go to his afternoon classes in sticky boxers, which would have been uncomfortable.

Alfred could feel the warmth of Arthur's mouth fade, looking down, Arthur was looking up, his thick eyebrows knitted in slight anger. "It's been awhile since I last gave you head." Arthur said. Alfred blinked before letting out a sigh.

"Ok, I won't push you to hurry up. I just miss your mouth around my dick, since it's been in your-"

"Don't say it!" Arthur warned, his face heating up.

Alfred loves seeing Arthur all flustered. The Brit took the cock into his mouth once more, sucking the tip before bobbing his head. Small moans left Alfred's lips, who was also rolling his hips, wanting more of that warm cavern known as Arthur's mouth. Arthur tried to stop Alfred's moving hips so he could deep throat him, but Alfred's constant moving hips made it difficult.

The older tried once more, placing his hands more firmly on his boyfriend's hips, which finally stopped. Arthur swallowed some saliva before slowly pushing the rest of Alfred's cock into his mouth and down his throat. His mouth wrapped around the base, Alfred muffled a moan with the back of his hand. Arthur bobbed his head along the hard flesh, earning moans that grew louder as he did so.

Once the heat surrounded only the tip of Alfred's cock, a finger ran along the middle of his sack. Immediately, Arthur's mouth was filled with Alfred's seed. Swallowing what he could, a streak of the white substance ran down the corner of his mouth to his chin. Straitening up, Arthur kissed Alfred, allowing Alfred to taste himself. Pulling away, Alfred licked the substance on Arthur's face, enjoying the taste.

"When it's on you, it tastes even better." Alfred's voice was husky, causing Arthur's face to turn tomato red. "J-just pull up your pants already!" Arthur said, looking away from Alfred's soft dick. "Oh, right." Alfred quickly pulled both his boxers and uniform up. Now that one of Alfred's problems was solved, there was another. "I'm hungry. Wanna eat somethin' Artie?" asked Alfred, stomach growling to prove his point. "You could eat. I'm full." Arthur replied, back to his stiff shell. "I filled you, didn't I?" Alfred said more smug then a question. "N-no! I had a snack earlier, that's all." Arthur replied, cheeks pink. "Whatever you say Artie." Alfred said, leading Arthur out of the school washroom.

* * *

Stepping out of a stall, stood a red faced Kiku, who was holding some toilet paper to his nose. The toilet paper was stained red. Standing in front of where the pair of blonds was previously, a lot was running through his head, but one thought struck him the most. "AND I DIDN'T HAVE MY CAMERA WITH ME!" burst the normally calm Asian male. Saying a string of profanities to himself, he let the paper fall from his nose, exposing two trails of blood above his upper lip.


End file.
